The New April Kepner
by lavaerika2014
Summary: This story is about what happened between April and the Intern starting from Joe's to the shower. This will be a two part story. For all those Japril fans like me, please don't hate on this story because this is not about April finding a new romance but about her transformation from "Happy April" to "Dark April".


**Hi everyone! This is my first time to write a fanfic about anything, so please be gentle with me. I just got really inspired by 14x10 so I couldn't sit still and had to write something about it.**

 **So like all of the proper authors who write here, let me tell you something. I don't own any of these characters.**

 **Hope you like it!**

"Rough day, huh?"

April turned to her left to see who the heck would bother her on a night when she just wants to keep to herself. Today has been one of the worst days she's ever had since the day of her divorce with Jackson. She lost three patients and she wasn't able to do anything about them, add to that the debate that she had with the patient who almost cut his hand off. They argued about the Bible, if it was right or wrong, true or false and if it should be taken literally or with a grain of salt. In her mind she knew the right answer, but in her heart she wasn't so sure anymore. So instead of praying to God for answers, she's here at Joe's to find a more immediate relief, because God knows she could use a drink or two.

Who she saw sitting beside her was an intern. Yes, an intern and she couldn't put a name on the face of the said intern. Her eyes briefly roamed on his face and down to his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down while he's telling Joe his order. _He is hot._ She thought to herself. This is not what she was asking for, all she wanted were answers, but instead there's this fine piece of meat being dangled in front of her. So she went back to her scotch and drank it in one shot.

"Woah! Dr. Kepner, are you in a hurry?" The intern said while sporting a confident grin.

"No, I'm not." April answered. "Why would you think that?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

"Nothing." He shook his head and April gave him a look that said that she knows that there's more to his question."It's just that you are Dr. April Kepner."

"What about being Dr. April Kepner?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you know, you're perky, responsible, nice, and a little uptight. It's just that I'm surprised to see you down that Scotch in one go." He explained.

Oh, she knows how she is. She doesn't need anyone telling her that anymore, especially by an intern who she barely knew. Those descriptions had been the exact same reason why some, if not all of her coworkers hated her, especially Alex Karev who gave her hell when she was the Chief resident. A lot has happened in her life since then, but she has continued to be the same perky, responsible, nice and a little uptight April, except that now she's a badass Trauma surgeon that everyone respects.

"Joe, two tequilas over here please!" She turned to the intern, a little annoyed. "Clearly you don't know me enough." She said then downed the tequila that Joe slid in front of her while holding the gaze of the intern to prove a point.

"That's hot." He blurted out. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "I'm sorry Dr. Kepner, that was inappropriate." He apologized while averting his eyes.

"It's fine, we're out of the hospital anyway. And you can call me April." She said.

He looks up and smiles while looking into her eyes. "Then you can call me Vik."

 _Vik Roy._ Now she remembers the name of the intern. She's heard it a couple of times when she was near the nurse's station. They were talking about a new hot intern who could rival the looks of her ex-husband. He had worked with her earlier with the patient who was a devout Christian, but she wasn't able to appreciate his beauty earlier because of the circumstances. Now looking at him, she can most definitely agree with the nurses. He's got these sharp middle eastern features and piercing brown eyes. And his skin, she loves his brown skin. Now that she thinks about it, maybe she's generally more attracted to dark-skinned men considering Jackson is black.

"That's yours." She pointed to the tequila, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I'll just have my beer. I don't plan on getting wasted." He said then took a swig of his beer.

"Come on, now you're the one who's being uptight." She teased, while cracking her first smile since she arrived at Joe's. Her first tequila is finally taking effect.

"Alright, but if I'm late for my 10 am surgery with Dr. Grey tomorrow, I'll tell Dr. Grey that you exercised your attending power over me." He joked then took the shot.

"Oh don't be such a baby." She rolled her eyes then laughed.

April never thought in a million years that she would ever be spending time with a male intern who looked like the middle eastern version of a Ken doll. If this was yesterday, she wouldn't be batting her eyelashes and playfully touching the thigh of any man other than Jackson. Hooking up with another man wouldn't even cross her mind, as she was afraid of disobeying God's word which says that premarital sex is a sin. She was afraid. Was. Past tense. All she did in her life was to fear God and obey his word, she clung to his promise that if she did just that then she will blessed. But what's the point of obeying if all that's happening in her life keeps destroying her soul?

Matthew was wrong, at least on her side of the story. It didn't work out for the best, except for Harriet. She's not happy, all she wanted was a complete and happy family with the man she loves, who was now flirting with his stepsister. _Ugh, gross._ That's what she mutters under her breath every time she sees them together. She can't believe that the love of her life is now moving on and she thought she was the love of his life as well. But she's wrong, her going to Jordan changed his mind and slowly but surely his heart as well.

Jackson became ice cold with their interactions. It seems like she's been demoted from being his best friend to being just the mother of his daughter. He even started to disrespect and undermine her at work. He didn't trust her decisions and he thinks that she's still the innocent virgin Mary. April hated how he thinks of her, because it's not true and she deserves better treatment from him. He hurt her when he accused her of stealing the job of Meredith. He made it seem like she was the bad person and Meredith was the victim, when in truth she was just a person who got caught in the middle of a power struggle.

That was the past and she was different then, but now she's tired of being "the dud" in the eyes of her ex-husband. Starting tonight she will be free from the invisible shackles that God and Jackson put on her and what better way to celebrate freedom than to have steamy sex with a hot intern.

It has been two hours since April's first encounter with Vik at Joe's and now they're walking to her car.

"I misjudged you, April." Vik said as he was walking beside April, holding her gaze.

"So now, I'm not the perky, responsible, nice and a little uptight Dr. April Kepner?" April asked with a playful smirk.

"Tonight I got to know so much more of you." He said. "This is your car?" He asked as they arrived at the driver's side of the car.

"Yup." She answered. _It's now or never._ She thought. "You know, you can get to know more of me, you know what I mean? She took a small step towards him as she looks deeply into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a look on his face that he knows what she means. He took a small step towards her as well.

She took another step. Her next words were almost a whisper, her voice sounding a little raspy."Like where I live, how my apartment looks." her eyes landed on his lips.

He took a step forward. Now she can feel his body heat and smell his scent, a mixture of light cologne, alcohol and sweat, it's getting her so turned on. "The color of your bedroom walls,…" His eyes left her eyes as it went down to her lips. "the taste of your lips."

She inhaled, then closed the gap between them as she kissed him.


End file.
